


Body Memory

by GettingThere



Series: Body Memory [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Belts, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Corporal Punishment, FP is a bad dad, Gen, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingThere/pseuds/GettingThere





	Body Memory

2010

“I’m going to kill you, you little shit!”

The smashed vodka bottle lay in a puddle on the floor next to Jughead’s coloring pencils. It wasn’t his fault the table was wobbly, but he couldn’t tell his dad that. He should have remembered to clear the kitchen table before starting to draw. He shouldn’t have reached for the green pencil on the far side of the table. He should have been more careful. 

“I’m sorry Dad! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

“I don’t give a fuck if it was an accident! You’re gonna learn to be more careful!” F.P. got off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen after Jughead. The boy ran to his bedroom and managed to squeeze under the bed, but his father knew where he was hiding. “Get out from under there, now!”

Jughead didn’t move. 

“I said get the fuck out of there, now!” When F.P. got to the bedroom, he sat on the old mattress which made the space underneath the bed even smaller. Jughead still didn’t move.

“That’s it. I’ve had.” F.P. got down on the floor and reached under the bed. Jughead held his arms to his chest, but his father still managed to grab him by the wrist and pull him out. His shirt rode up as he was dragged across the carpet and the friction on his stomach made his skin burn.

“Ow! Stop!”

F.P. pulled the boy to his feet and gripped his shoulders. “Oh did that hurt? Wait ‘til my belt’s on your ass!”

“No Dad! Not the belt! Please!”

F.P. shoved Jughead onto the bed, flipped him on his stomach, and pinned him down by pressing one knee against his back. Jughead heard his father unbuckle his belt and toss it onto the bed. Then he reached for Jughead’s waistband. 

“No Dad, please! Let me keep my pants on!”

“After what you did?! Forget it! You’re gonna learn a lesson!” F.P. yanked his son’s pants and underwear down to his ankles and Jughead started to cry. 

“Please Dad! I’ll never do it again! Please!”

“You should have thought about that before you broke my shit!” F.P. lifted his knee off Jughead’s back and sat down on the bed. He grabbed the boy by his hips and pulled him over his lap. F.P. swung his right leg over Jughead’s legs so he couldn’t kick, then bent his son’s arms behind his back and held them there with his left hand. With his right hand, he grabbed the belt and folded it in half, holding it by the buckle.

Every part of Jughead’s body was held down. He buried his face in the bed and sobbed.

Whack!

“Dad no! I’ll be good!”

Whack!

“Ow! Stop!”

Whack! 

“I promise I won’t do it again!”

His father kept belting his bare behind. “The next time...whack!...you’re about to be an idiot...whack!...I want you to think...whack!...about your punishment...whack!...I want you to remember...whack!...what this feels like...whack, whack, whack!...and never... whack!...ever...whack!...do that again!” Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack! “Do you understand me?”

“Yes!”

“What did I say?”

“To never, ever break your stuff!”

“And what else?”

“To remember my punishment!”

“And what do you say to me?”

“I’m sorry Dad! I’m sorry! I’m really, really sorry!”

“Ya well, you better be.” F.P. pushed Jughead off his lap and the boy fell to the floor. Then his father stood up, put his belt back on, and left the room. 

After F.P. left, Jughead stayed on the ground and didn’t put his clothes back on. He curled into a ball, hugged his knees, and cried.


End file.
